Hechizo
by kayla-chan
Summary: Un mundo diferente... una joven hechicera con su maestro y sus amigos deben vencer al mal. Estarán realmente preparados para lo q llega o se dirigirán a una muerte segura? Aoshi&Misao, con un poco de K&K. Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

**_Hechizo  
_**  
Estaba sentada, tranquila, mirando el mar.   
Aquel mar que la había visto crecer, al que aún después de tantos años no había podido olvidar.   
La brisa le traía recuerdos de tiempos pasados, buenos tiempos.  
Pero sabía que era inutil recordarlo, pensar en el pasado no le ayudaría en ese momento, en ese momento quizás nada podía ayudarla.  
  
De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la voz de alguien llamarla. Los brazos de alguien a su alrededor.  
  
-No te preocupes Misao, aquí nadie podrá hacerte daño  
  
-Si podrán, siempre pueden- dijo la joven echandose a llorar en los brazos del chico  
  
Él no dijo nada, se limito a abrazarla al tiempo que le acariciaba suavemente el pelo tratando de calmarla.  
  
-Aoshi sabes muy bien que me encontraran, nunca han dejado de perseguirme desde...  
  
La mirada de la chica se perdió en el horizonte, recuerdos lejanos le vinieron a la mente en aquel instante.  
  
¨¨Una chica corría rápidamente hacía el instituto, llegaba tarde.  
  
Era una chica de unos 16 años, guapa, cabello oscuro largo recogido en una trenza, ojos color verde penetrantes, cuerpo atletico, siempre con una sonrisa preciosa en sus labios. Era una chica alegre, inteligente... y aún sin ella misma saberlo muy especial.  
  
En cuanto llegó notó algo extraño, una especie de presentimiento de que algo iba mal, algo fallaba.  
  
Entró un poco preocupada en clase, parecía que no había ninguna novedad especial, pero eso no la hizo tranquilizarse, tenía la impresión de que algo estaba por llegar, y ese algo era malo, peligroso.  
  
La mañana discurrió tranquila, pero ella no consiguió quitarse del todo esa sensación que la embargaba desde que había llegado.  
  
Era ya hora de volver a casa, hacía siempre ese camino con su mejor amiga, Tomoe. Estaban hablando cuando de repente una oscura sombra apareció ante ellas.¨¨  
  
-Misao que te pasa? te encuentras mal?  
  
-No, sólo estaba recordando el día en que le vi por primera vez, el día en que él...  
  
-No pienses en eso, no tiene ningún sentido torturarse inutilmente  
  
-No puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar recordarlo y preguntarme si yo no hubiera podido evitar todo aquello, si yo hubiera luchado, muerto contra él todos estarían vivos  
  
-Eso no es cierto, los habría matado de todos modos, a todos  
  
-No lo sé, pero entonces yo sólo era una cria, y ese día...  
  
Todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente de nuevo  
  
¨¨Un extraño hombre se acercó a ellas, las mir a ambas, evaluandolas, pero pareció especialmente interesado en una.  
  
-Hola Misao, llevó mucho tiempo buscandote  
  
-Quien eres tú?  
  
-Que más da quien soy yo, lo importante es quien eres t  
  
-Que está pasando Misao?- preguntó Tomoe muy preocupada  
  
-Se lo explicas tú o lo hago yo?- preguntó sonriendo el extraño individuo  
  
-No sé de que me estás hablando  
  
-Muy pronto lo sabrás  
  
Dicho esto agarró por las manos a Tomoe, la miró fijamente a los ojos y esta de repente, sin explicación, cayó como desmayada.  
  
-Tomoe!!  
  
Misao buscó pulsaciones en el cuerpo de su amiga, pero no las tenía, estaba muerta.  
  
-Asesino!! La has matado!! Ella no te había hecho nada!!  
  
-Tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto te reuniras con ella  
  
La cogió por las muñecas, pero en ese momento algo las golpeó y soltó a la chica.  
  
-Dejala en paz!! Sólo es una chica indefensa, enfrentate conmigo cobarde!!-gritó alguien desde la esquina.  
  
Era un chico, de unos 20 años. Era bastante atractivo, pelo negro, ojos azules. Vestía de un modo extraño, como un príncipe medieval. Llevaba además una espada colgada al cinto, lo que atenuaba su aspecto.  
  
-Callate Aoshi, nadie te ha llamado  
  
Dicho esto desapareció.¨¨  
  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día- comentó Aoshi interrumpiento los pensamientos de la joven  
  
-Demasiado..., crees que algún día esto acabará? Llevamos ya más de tres años luchando y no hemos conseguido nada  
  
-Estoy seguro de que algún día lo conseguiremos  
  
-Aquel día tambien me lo dijiste y mira ahora como estamos...  
  
Los pensamientos de la joven volvieron de nuevo a aquel día  
  
¨¨Misao se encontraba totalmente sorprendida. El chico que tenía enfrente la había salvado de morir como... en ese instante se fijo en su amiga muerta en el suelo y se echo a llorar.  
  
-Tranquilizate Misao, vamos, nos tenemos que ir  
  
-Como pretendes que me tranquilice?? Ese mounstro a matado a Tomoe!!  
  
-No tenemos tiempo para eso, puede volver en cualquier momento y esta vez si vendrá preparado para luchar conmigo  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nos tenemos que ir, vamos  
  
La cogió por la mano e intentó llevarla, pero ella se resisti  
  
-No me iré dejando así el cuerpo de Tomoe  
  
-Lo siento Misao, pero no hay tiempo- dijo a la vez que murmuraba unas extrañas palabras.   
  
En ese instante la joven cayó desmayada, él la tomo en brazos y se la llev  
  
-Aquel día tú me salvaste, quizás hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras hecho  
  
-No digas eso, no puedes venirte abajo   
  
-Es que ya no sé si realmente merece la pena seguir luchando, realmente empiezo a creer que es inutil, de todos modos ellos ganaran  
  
-No, no si yo puedo impedirlo, no mientras cualquiera de nosotros este vivo  
  
-Yo ya estoy cansada de luchar, cansada de huir, cansada de vivir esta vida sin sentido.  
  
-No debes pensar así, debes conservar las esperanzas  
  
-Por que hacerlo?   
  
-Debes luchar por todos los que te quieren, por toda la gente que aún conserva las esperanzas de que tú puedas vencer  
  
-Quien es esa gente? Ya no me queda nadie, toda la gente a la q quería ha muerto...  
  
-Yo aún creo en ti y tengo confianza en tu victoria  
  
Ella lo miro a los ojos, vio la sinceridad en ellos. Recordó como se había arriesgado tantas veces para protegerla. Como había sido su maestro en el inquietante mundo de la magia y los hechizos. Siempre protegiendola, tenía razón, no se podía rendir, lucharía hasta el final.  
  
-Gracias Aoshi  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Por conseguir que vuelva a tener esperanzas  
  
-Eso significa que nuevamente intentaremos vencerlos?  
  
-Si, lucharemos hasta el final. Si no conseguimos ganar es por que estamos muertos.  
  
Nadie podrá decir que no lo intentamos mientras nos quedo un ápice de vida  
  
Después de decir eso se acercó a él de nuevo y lo abrazo tiernamente. Al mirarlo a los ojos no pudo evitar recordar el día que lo conoció, hacía ya tanto tiempo...

¨¨Misao abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba tumbada, en una habitación que ella no conocía, a su lado un chico dormía tranquilamente.   
En ese instante lo recordó todo. Intentó irse, pero la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, y no parecía haber modo de abrirla  
puesto que no tenía cerradura, en realidad no tenía nada, era completamente lisa.

-Veo que ya te has despertado- dijo una voz a sus espaldas  
-Si, dime quien eres tú y por que me has traído aqu  
-Soy Aoshi. Soy un hechicero, mi deber es protegerte  
-Creo que te has equivocado de chica  
-Yo sé que no  
-Que es lo que quieres de mi?  
-Enseñarte, tenemos una larga lucha por delante y debes estar preparada  
-Eso es imposible, yo no tengo enemigos  
-Si los tienes y muy poderosos además  
-Por que?  
-Por que quien eres en realidad, por que tu existencia pone en peligro la suya  
-No te entiendo  
-Sólo hay dos personas que los pueden derrotar, tú y yo. Pero por separado jamás lo lograremos, por lo tanto debemos unir fuerzas y luchar juntos   
-Yo no quiero luchar  
-No es algo que puedas elegir, es tu destino, has nacido para eso  
-No es cierto, por que habría de creerte?  
-Por que sabes que digo la verdad  
-Eso es una tontería

Pero en el fondo se daba cuenta de que lo que decía el chico era cierto. Se lo veía en la mirada, lo podía notar. Él no le estaba mintiendo, pero eso era muy duro de aceptar, era más sencillo fingir que no le creía, que no era cierto lo que él decía. Pero ella sabía que no podía seguir fingiendo no saber la verdad más tiempo, él se había dado cuenta de que ella sabía que lo que le estaba contando era cierto.

-Ya me crees verdad Misao?

Ella no respondió. Se le quedo mirando, trantando de descubrir que clase de chico era.  
Por lo que ella podía ver era un chico muy guapo, blanco, con unos ojos azules muy profundos, como si en ellos se escondiera un saber milenario, de ellos emanaba una especie de aura tranquilizadora, pero a la vez eran fríos, como si todo el sufrimiento q le había tocado vivir dejara su huella en ellos. Llevaba el pelo corto, de color negro. Por otro lado tenía un cuerpo perfecto, muy atlético, se notaba que estaba muy acostumbrado al ejercicio, quizás a pelear, pues tenía aspecto de ser muy fuerte. Parecía no tener más de 20 años.  
Si se hubieran conocido en circunstancias diferentes seguramente le habría gustado.  
Además tenía un aire misterioso, parecía un chico especial, diferente.

-Por que me miras así?

Él la saco de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta, ella retiró la mirada.

-Lo siento   
-No pasa nada, estabas intentando adivinar que clase de chico soy, no?

Asintió en silencio

-Bueno, es hora de irnos a otro lugar, vamos, ponte esto primero

Dijo a la vez que le tendía unas estrañas vestiduras, parecidas a las de él. Tambien le dio una capa y en lugar de una espada como la suya, le entrego un báculo.  
Ella se quedo quieta con todo eso en la mano.

-Quiero vestirme  
-Y?  
-No puedo hacerlo contigo ahí mirandome  
-Ahh, perdona dijo él totalmente azorado enrojeciendo ligeramente te espero fuera, cuando termines sal y nos vamos  
-Ok  
-Klomp rumbiax después de decir eso la puerta se abrió automáticamente y él salió.

Ella se vistió rapidamente, verse con ese atuendo la hacía sentir diferente, como si fuera otra persona. Luego se dispuso a salir, pero recordo que en la puerta no había cerradura ni nada con que poder abrirla.  
Entonces se le ocurrió usar las mismas palabras que había dicho Aoshi instantes antes.

-Klomp rumbiax murmuro ella un tanto insegura de que fuese a dar resultado  
Inmediatamene se abrió la puerta, salió con tranquilidad y se coloco enfrente de Aoshi esperando que él le explicara todo.¨¨

-Misao...  
Una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos  
-Si? preguntó con voz un tanto somñolienta  
-Es hora de que volvamos con los demás, vamos  
-Si, tienes razón, oye...  
-Si, que quieres?  
-Gracias por traerme hoy aquí, necesitaba ver esto por última vez, necesitaba volver a recordar la razón por la que luchamos, volver aquí me ha ayudado a tener ilusiones de nuevo. Recordar por que no hemos podido rendirnos en todo este tiempo, recordar la razón por la que jamás debemos rendirnos, ahora si ya estoy dispuesta a luchar o morir en el intento  
-De verdad estás preparada para que nos volvamos a enfrentar a ellos? Esta vez estarán más preparados, sabes que nuestras posibilidades de acabar con ellos son limitadas, lo sabes verdad?  
-Si, pero por eso no voy a rendirme, no debemos perder las esperanzas de lograr un mundo mejor, sino para nosotros pues entonces para las gentes del futuro, nadie se merece una existencia así, nadie se lo merece y si hace falta moriré intentando evitar que lo que nos hicieron a nosotros se repita, arruinaron mi vida, pero no voy a dejar que lo hagan tambien con la vida de otras personas.

Se quedo callada unos instantes, como pensando

-Todo esto sólo ha tenido una cosa positiva, algo que casi consigue compensar todo lo demás  
-Ah si? Y que es?  
-Tú, el conocerte

En ese instante ambos quedaron mirandose, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron, se besaron largamente con la playa y el mar como únicos testigos de su amor

Se separaron lentamente, mirandose a los ojos tiernamente

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me besaste  
-Yo tambien, como olvidar aquel momento...

En ese instante ambos se vieron invadidos por los recuerdos de aquel día

¨¨

-Misao concentrate!  
-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo... estoy cansada, podemos descansar un rato?  
-No, hoy han estado a punto de matarnos por no estar preparados y bajar la guardia. No volverá a pasar  
-Pero es que no descansamos yo me voy a morir del cansancio y tú vas a ser mi asesino- le replicó ella mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

Él al sentir tan fijamente en si la mirada de su joven alumna se sonrojoó un poco

-Aoshi! te has puesto colorado!! jeje  
-No, no es cierto- dijo él apartando la vista de ella, visiblemente incomodo con la situación  
-Aoshi...  
-Si? que quieres Misao?  
-Te gusto?  
-Ahy como puedes pensar ahora en esas cosas- contestó Aoshi sonrojandose todavía más  
-Por que tú a mi si me gustas, mucho- le explicó ella con sinceridad  
-En serio? se volvió el totalmente sorprendido  
-Si... - dijo ella bajando ligeramente la mirada  
-Misao... - se acercó a ella, en ese momento su cara cambió- es una locura, no puede haber nada entre nosotros  
-Por que no? acaso tu no me quieres?- le gritó ella echandose a llorar  
-Claro que te quiero Misao- confesó él tomandola ligeramente de la barbilla- es más, te amo  
-Aoshi...  
-Pero comprende que si hay algo entre nosotros eso quizás impida que llevemos a cabo nuestra misión y eso debe ser lo más importante, está en juego el destino de todos  
-Que seamos felices impide que lo sean los demás?? entonces me dan igual todos! yo sólo te amo a ti!! por que he de sacrificar ser feliz al lado del chico que amo por gente que no conozco?

Él la miro con cara de estupefacción. En realidad la comprendía, era joven y quería ser feliz.  
En parte tenía razón, no era justo; pero ese era su destino, él lo sabía. Nada podía hacer para cambiarlo, pero al mirarla a los ojos... comprendía que tampoco era justo que no pudieran estar juntos por... nada; realmente no había ninguna razón que impidiera que estuvieran juntos.  
Ninguna.

-Tienes razón  
-Que?? dijo ella secandose los ojos con el dorso de la mano  
-Que te amo

Se acercó lentamente a ella y se besaron tiernamente, un beso de autentico amor.  
Él la tomó por la cintura ligeramente, ella se abrazó a él y entonces comprendió por que lo amaba. No era por que le gustará físicamente, por muy bien que estuviera, sino por lo especial que era; era capaz de renunciar a su única oportunidad de ser feliz a cambio de que lo fueran los demás, admiraba que antepusiera a los demás a sus propios deseos.

En ese momento Misao sintió como él la levantaba y se la llevaba en brazos al dormitorio, sin dejar de besarla. Cuando llegaron él se separo un momento.

-Misao... estás segura que quieres hacerlo? le preguntó él con cierta cautela  
-Es lo que más deseo, eres lo que más deseo  
-Te amo y te amaré siempre dijo recostandola suavemente sobre la cama¨¨

0000000000000000000

Primer cap acabado, no sé si me habrá quedado demasiado largo al final... Además me pase un poco con los flash-back, pero necesita explicar como llegaron a esa situación, en el próximo tb habrá unos cuantos para explicar como llegaron al grupo los demás (exacto, Kenshin and cia), pero despúes me centraré ya más en lo q es la historia, lo prometo!!

Bueno, decidme q os parece,

REVIEWS please!!

kayla


	2. El Kenshingumi

**2- El Kenshin-gumi**

- Chicos? Donde estáis?

Aoshi y Misao se volvieron, un chico de unos 12 años estaba llamándolos. Tenía el pelo negro, de punta, una túnica azul y una espada en la mano, parecía algo inquieto, preocupado

- Aquí Yahito- indicó la joven, levantando una mano, el chico se acercó a ellos rápidamente

- Los demás os estaban buscando, esta zona empieza a ser peligrosa- explic

- De acuerdo, dile a los demás q ya vamos- dijo Aoshi, levantándose y tendiendo una mano a la joven.

Yahito se desvaneció en el aire.  
  
Misao se gir , quedando unos instantes mirando al mar con firmeza, como despidiendose de parte de su pasado, como diciendo adios a los recuerdos q ese lugar le traía. O quizás simplemente era un "hasta luego"  
  
Misao y Aoshi se dirigieron caminando a una especie de cabaña, como a 1 Km. de distancia aproximadamente, siguiendo un camino q se adentraba en un bosque cercano

Allí los esperaba el resto de sus amigos

- Ya estás mejor Misao??- preguntó una joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules, vestida con una especie de kimono lavanda, con detalles dorados. Al igual q Misao llevaba un báculo, pero a diferencia de esta tb llevaba un bokken a la espalda. Estaba claramente preparada para partir, quizás a buscar a Misao y a Aoshi, pero por suerte sus amigos habían vuelto a tiempo y sin daño alguno.

- Si, gracias Kaoru. Realmente necesitaba volver a este lugar, necesitaba recordar el xq de tanto esfuerzo, de tantos riesgos ... y afortunadamente logré encontrar mi motivo- miró sonriendo a Aoshi, este le devolvió la sonrisa

- Me alegro amiga, sabes q no podemos ganar sin ti

- Quizás no podamos ganar de ningún modo, pero jamás nos rendiremos verdad??- contestó con una sonrisa esperanzada

- Tienes toda la razón comadreja- le contestó la voz de un chico a sus espaldas. Iba vestido de modo muy similar a Aoshi, pero no llevaba capa ni espada.

- No me llames así, cabeza de pollo!!- respondió Misao levantando el báculo, amenazante

- Hey calmate! No conviene q mates a tus aliados no crees, ejje- bromeó el muchacho

- Depende de q clase de aliados- respondió ella desafiante

Aoshi los miraba divertido. Kaoru resignada. Era lo de todos los días. Pero a Aoshi le agradaban esos momentos en q por un instante parecían un grupo de amigos normal, sin más preocupaciones q el estúpido mote q te ha puesto uno de tus amigos.

- Chicos, calmaos. Sano, deja de meterte con ella- pidió un joven pelirrojo, q acababa de llegar

- Sólo si sale de mi vista- respondió Misao aún molesta

- Xq tú lo digas... - contestó Sano provocándola

- Chicos! Himura tiene razón, dejad las peleas para más tarde- pidió Aoshi. Misao inmediatamente se calmó.

- Cuando partiremos??-preguntó Sano, ya impaciente por un poco de acción

- En cuanto tengamos posibilidades reales de llegar vivos, ahora mismo son demasiados concentrados en esa zona. Hay q esperar a q partan- contestó secamente Aoshi. Él era, si cabe, el q más impaciente estaba por lograr el talismán... era casi la última esperanza q tenían para poder derrotarlo. Aunque a veces él tb perdía las esperanzas de lograrlo algún día, pero una vez había prometido q moriría antes de desistir, y pensaba cumplirlo.

_**

* * *

Flash-back**_

Estaba lloviendo, pero Aoshi no lo notaba. En realidad no sentía nada de lo q ocurría a su alrededor en ese instante. La lluvia se confundía con las lágrimas q corrían por sus mejillas. En el suelo los cuerpos de los chicos de su pandilla, muertos  
  
Los 5 eran los mejores amigos q pudieran existir. Se llevaban bien, se defendían, se contaban sus problemas, se ayudaban... Aoshi era el más joven, pero aún así "líder" de la pandilla, pues era el más fuerte e inteligente.  
  
Y ahora estaban muertos. Muertos por él, muertos por defenderle. Aoshi sabía q no era un chico normal, q tenía ciertos "poderes", pero aún así se había permitido el lujo de tener amigos. Había considerado q no era justo q no pudiera disfrutar de su juventud como un chico normal, por más q el destino le tuviera reservado ser un hombre diferente a los demás. Ahora lloraba amargamente por ese error, xq había sido por su culpa, por su imprudencia, por su egoísmo.

Sabía cual iba a ser su destino. Su padre se lo había contado, hacía ya varios años, pero hasta ese instante no lo acabó de creer realmente.  
  
Pero en ese momento tomó conciencia de q todo lo q le habían dicho era cierto.  
  
"Aoshi, la mayoría de las personas no tienen un destino concreto- un hombre de unos 40 años se arrodillo frente a un joven Aoshi, de apenas 11 años- El de algunas en cambio son pequeños detalles, pequeñas acciones q a ellas quizás les pasen desapercibidas, como estar en un lugar en el momento adecuado... quizás simplemente visitar a una persona en el momento indicado, evitando q salga de casa y haga algo q no debe ocurrir- el hombre sonrió, apoyando las manos en los hombros del chico- Detalles así de simples, q la persona ni siquiera recordará. Están destinadas a hacer eso, pero ni siquiera lo saben. Eso es todo... en la mayoría. Pero hay otros, personas especiales. Ellas no tienen ningún control sobre su destino. Lo q les tiene q pasar les pasará. Harán lo q están destinadas a hacer. No hay elección. Por mucho q sepan cual es su destino e intenten eludirlo les será imposible, el destino los buscará y los encontrarán, para q lo cumplan. Por díficil de creer q sea, en la vida de esas personas no existe el azar. Todo ocurre xq debe pasar.  
Tú hijo eres una de esas personas... ya... sé lo q piensas, eso es imposible. Tú haces lo q quieres con tú vida... Pero te equivocas. Tú destino ya está elegido, y por desgracia está lleno de muerte y destrucción, lágrimas y sangre... y tb una ligera luz de esperanza. Tú debes conseguir q esa luz brille con fuerza, esa es tú misión- el joven Aoshi miraba a su padre asombrado, negando con la cabeza. Tenía q ser una broma, no podía ser q eso fuese siquiera posible- Sé q ahora no me crees, pero algún día lo entenderás."

Pero en ese momento Aoshi se dio cuenta de q su padre tenía razón, su destino estaba lleno de sangre... de lágrimas... de muerte... pero su padre había olvidado una cosa, tb estaba lleno de culpa.

Aoshi miró los cadáveres de sus amigos sin realmente poder verlos y allí, ante sus cuerpos sin vida, juró q no descansaría hasta q el culpable estuviera muerto.  
Era el primer juramento q hacía en su vida, pero era consciente de q antes moriría q faltar a la palabra dada.

Con la manga de la chaqueta se enjuagó las lágrimas. Cuando bajo la mano sus ojos permanecieron helados, ya sin más lágrimas. Se habían acabado para siempre. Sin mirar atrás se fue del lugar para siempre.

_**Fin flash-back

* * *

**_

- Y aún ahora, 10 años después, sigo cumpliendo mi palabra- murmuró Aoshi

- Como?? No te entendí- indicó Misao curiosa  
  
- Nada pequeña... recordaba una promesa, nada más- esbozo una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la joven, pero Misao no pareció el todo convencida

- Aoshi... si pasará algo me lo dirías, verdad??

Claro, no podría ocultarte nada. Además en sentido literal, dado q estamos todo el día juntos, ejej

Si... pero tú sientes cosas q yo no soy capaz.

- No es una premonición- la tranquilizó- era sólo un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de la época en q no sólo tú eras el motivo q impulsaba mi vida

- Ni siquiera me conocías. Además, no estoy sólo yo, tb están ellos- comentó Misao observando a los demás, como Yahito y Sano estaban jugando con sus espadas y Kenshin y Kaoru se encargaban de la comida. Otra joven se encontraba sentada en un sillón, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

- Lo sé, pero es diferente... a ti te amo

- Y yo a ti- respondió besándolo en los labios levemente. Lo único malo desde q se les había unido el "Kenshin-gumi" era q habían perdido la intimidad q tenían antes, q los llevaba a amarse a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar solitario. Ahora en cambio al estar los chicos era diferente, aún así Misao se sentía inmensamente feliz de haberlos encontrado, aquel día de primavera, hacía ya casi 2 años...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash-back**_

Aoshi y Misao se encontraban rodeados. 5 hombres con vestidos con largas túnicas negras y colgantes con el mismo símbolo al cuello, los tenían acorralados.

Habían intentado acceder al castillo y matarlo. Pero lo único q estaban consiguiendo era q los mataran a ellos. Ambos estaban heridos, aunque el más gravemente Aoshi, pues intentaba en todo momento proteger a la joven. Por más q eliminaban acudían más y ninguno de los dos se sentía ya con fuerzas de iniciar un nuevo ataque.

Aoshi se encontraba con la espada firmemente agarrada. Sus ropas estaban rotas, su rostro ensangrentado y su cuerpo ya sin energía para lanzar un nuevo conjuro, todo lo q podía hacer era atacar con su espada... o al menos intentar repeler los continuos ataques con ella.

Misao se encontraba impotente, mirando como los hombres se acercaban, sufriendo xq Aoshi estaba gravemente herido y esta vez no podría protegerla. En ese momento uno de ellos la atacó, Aoshi se interpuso y una oscuridad helada invadió su mente.

Misao al ver a Aoshi caer al suelo, no sabía si muerto o simplemente desmayado, perdió toda esperanza y agarrando firmemente el báculo se dispuso a disputar el último combate.

- Kiner scudtto!!

Un escudo apareció al instante, protegiéndolos a ambos, pero era consciente de q no duraría mucho, los hechizos chocaban contra él debilitándolo a cada instante

En ese momento oyó unos gritos a sus espaldas. Un niño apareció dentro del escudo, alzando una espada. Misao sintió como el escudo ganaba en fuerza y sonrió al muchacho agradecida.

Fuera 2 hombres y una mujer peleaban encarnizadamente. Consiguieron vencer con relativa facilidad, pero siendo mucho más realistas q Misao y Aoshi, echaron rápidamente a correr.

Uno de ellos, el pelirrojo, tomo a Aoshi en brazos. Misao los siguió sin saber q más hacer.

Llegaron a una casa, a unos 5 Km. de allí. Misao estaba agotada. Una mujer salió a recibirlos.  
Al ver al herido se acercó a él, e invocando un hechizo poco a poco todas las heridas de Aoshi se fueron cerrando.

- Menos mal q lo trajisteis a tiempo! Poco más y no podría haber echo nada por él

- Lo siento Megumi, nos costó más de lo q pensábamos llegar hasta all

- Vosotros... quienes sois??- preguntó Misao intrigada, aunque agradecida por haberlos salvado, cuando ya daba su muerte como algo seguro.

- Ohh, perdona, no nos hemos presentado. Somos el Kenshin-gumi

- El q?? – preguntó Misao sin entender

- Me suena... un famoso grupo de hechiceros... pero nadie conoce realmente a sus miembros... vagan de un lugar a otro, sin destino aparente... - contestó Aoshi

- Exacto. Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya, él Sanosuke Sagara- dijo señalando a un joven q se encontraba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta- y él Kenshin Himura- concluyó señalando a un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego. Vestido además de negro, salvo la capa roja, lo q ayudaba a resaltar el color de su pelo, q llevaba recogido en una coleta ... y de sus ojos, violetas, pero con destellos dorados aún por la batalla- Nosotros formamos el grupo de ataque. Y él es Yahito, nuestro mensajero, tiene el poder de teletranportarse, lo malo es q no puede llevar a otra persona tb, pero si objetos y además es bastante poderoso en la magia defensiva y aceptable en la de ataque. Y por último ella es Megumi Takani, es una hechicera muy poderosa, pero sólo usa magia blanca, concretamente hechizos curativos- señaló a la joven q había curado a Aoshi, realmente tenía pinta de cualquier cosa menos de hechicera de magia blanca... vestía un vestido grisáceo, con dos grandes aberturas a la altura de los muslos, llevaba tb los hombros descubiertos, aunque los broches q llevaba en la parte superior del vestido daban fe de q a él lo acompañaba una capa.

- Encantada. Yo soy Misao Makimachi. Soy hechicera desde hace apenas un año. Domino la magia normal y la de ataque. Él es mi sensei Aoshi Shinomori, es un poderoso hechicero. Su especialidad es la magia de ataque.

- Un gusto conocerlos. Había oído hablar mucho de ustedes- contestó el pelirrojo

- El gusto es nuestro, se lo prometo- sonrió Misao- y por favor, tutéennos, nos acaban de salvar a la vida!

Misao sonrió a los presentes, pero en cambio Aoshi se encontraba con semblante serio, observando al joven pelirrojo

- Pasa algo??- le preguntó Misao extrañada

- Ese hombre... me recuerda a alguien...- murmuró Aoshi preocupado

- Puede ser- respondió Kenshin- puede q oyera hablar de mi, en el pasado fui muy conocido como hechicero negro y como espadachín, lo hice para ayudar a detener a todos los otros, q al contrario q yo usanban sus artes exclusivamente para beneficio propio, incluso a costa de destruír a otras personas. Pero los tiempos de Battusai han terminado para mi

- Battusai Himura!!- respondió Aoshi sorprendido- se rumoreó hace un tiempo q habías muerto

- De algún modo así fue. Battusai murió, pero kenshin no... simplemente me dedique a ayudar, para pagar por todo el daño q hice una vez. Gracias a eso conocí a mis amigos- Kenshin sonrió al resto de la banda

- Vaya... Battusai... xq nos salvaste??

- He oído hablar de vosotros. Se dice q sois los únicos q realmente podréis acabar con él definitivamente. Nosotros queremos lo mismo. Por eso queremos ayudaros. Juntos seremos más fuertes.

Aoshi quedo callado un instante, meditando. Realmente podía fiarse de Battusai Himura?? Pero parecía sincero... y además necesitaban toda la ayuda q pudieran reunir... q no era mucha. Además Misao necesitaba la compañía de otras personas eso se notaba a las leguas.  
La joven se encontraba hablando con Kaoru y Yahito, y se notaba q estaba contenta de haberlos encontrado.

Aoshi decidió q permitiría al grupo unirse a ellos, pero permanecería en alerta, no se fiaba de Himura, por mucho q dijese q los tiempos del temible Battusai habían quedado atrás.

Está bien, luchemos juntos- aceptó Aoshi. Misao simplemente lo miró, sonriendole feliz por la decisión q había adoptado

_**Fin flash back**_

_**

* * *

**_- Ya está la comida!!- llamó Kaoru. Sano y Yahito ya estabn sentados en la mesa. Kenshin estaba sirviendo los platos 

- Ya vamos!!- contestó Misao, dirigiendose a la mesa

Todos se sentaron tranquilamente a comer, pero lo hacían en silencio. Ninguno de ellos era quien de quitarse de la cabeza lo q tendrían q hacer en apenas unos días. Sus semblantes preocupados delataban sus pensamientos. Pero no iban a hablar de eso, no ahora.  
  
--------000000000----------0000000000---------0000000000000----------

Vaya, al fin acabe el capítulo 2!! Si, ya sé q me tarde una eternidad (más de un mes...increíble, ejej) pero al fin está.  
En este capítulo ya se terminan los flash back ( bien... puede haber alguno ocasional... pero no creo...) ya q se terminó la presentación de los personajes. En el próximo capi empezará la historia "de verdad"  
Sé q este me quedó un poco cortito... pero no quería empezar ya la historia y dejar el capi medio colgado (osea... nada de empezar batallas, ni lemon... ni nada así y luego dejarlo así, sin saber muy bien q pinta ahí. Mejor ponerlo todo en el mismo capi para q se entienda bien todo )

Bueno, espero q me digais q os parece!!

Ali-chan 6 - Hola, a mi tb me encanta la pareja Aoshi&Misao. Me alegra q te guste como lo empecé, espero q tb te guste como continuación  
  
Bizcochia U-u – Holas! Como ves al final en este capi no hubo lemon (iba a ponerlo... pero al final me decidí por ponerlo exclusivamente de presentación de los personajes, aunque en el próximo si habrá, jeje ;) ) Y amor... como iba a faltar con estos personajes??  
  
gaby (hyatt – Aún no ha aparecido el enemigo "en persona", en próximos capis se sabrá.

Crystal-dono – Hola amiga! Bueno... al final este no me quedo tan largo... pero prometo q los próximos si lo serán (ya casi me estoy acostumbrado a hacer capis largos.. q raro, jeje) y lo de actualizar... como ves al final me tarde una eternidad ( q nada xq estaba centrada en otro fics y tpc tengo tiempo para hacer tanto) pero ya actualice y espero poder seguir actualizando más a menudo. Aunque este fic me lo tomo con más calma xq es "complicado", dado q el tema principal no es el romance sino aventuras, y es el 2º de este estilo q hago... así q a ver como queda, ejej

Nada más ya,  
Saludos a todos!! Espero q me dejeis vuestra opinión... reviews!! (o sino va mail/msn...)

kayla


End file.
